The InuyashaHanyou
by Mistress Kat
Summary: The poem "The HigwayMan" Inuyasha style! Kagome/Inuyahsha, one-sided Naraku/Kagome and..Kagome and Inuyasha dying and stuff..


Let's just pretend that Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time to make this realistic.. xx;  
  
The poem "The HighwayMan", Inuyasha Style!!  
  
Disclaimer-I do now own Inuyasha OR The Highway man..I used too..But the cops caught me smoking crack and they gave Rumiko Takashi And Alfred Noyes credit.. _  
  
GET A TISSUE! THIS IS SAD! =D  
  
~~~~~  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
  
The moon was a ghostly galleion tossed upon cloudy seas  
  
The ground was a blanket of moonlight over the deep green moor  
  
And the Inuyasha Hanyou cam walking  
  
Walking---Walking---  
  
The Inuyasha Hanyou came walking, up to the old inn door  
  
He'd two dog ears atop his head, silver hair that fell far past his chin  
  
Clothing of either red or pink, and in the moonlight, somewhat pale skin  
  
His clothes fitted with much a wrinkle, his pants up past his thigh  
  
And his eyes were a twinkle  
  
Golden eyes a twinkle  
  
His golden eyes a twinke under the sweet jeweled sky  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn yard  
  
And he tapped with his claws on the shutters, but all was locked and barred  
  
He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the landlord's brown eyed daughter  
  
Kagome, the landlord's daughter  
  
Plaiting a dark red love knot into her long black hair  
  
And in the dark old inn yard a stable wicket creaked  
  
Where Naraku the demon listened. His face was pale and peaked  
  
His eyes were hollows of hell, his hair like waves of inky day  
  
But he loved the landlord's daughter  
  
The landlords red lipped daughter  
  
Sly as a snake, he listened, and heard the hanyou say----  
  
"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, i'm after the jewel tonight,  
  
But I shall be back with the Shikon No Tama before the morning light;  
  
Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
  
I'lll come for thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way."  
  
He rose upright in the stirrups, he scarce could reach her hand,  
  
But she loosened her hair in the casement. His face burnt like a brand  
  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast  
  
And kissed it's waves in the moonlight  
  
(Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)  
  
Then he turned swiftly in the moonlight and ran onward toward the west  
  
He did not come at dawning. He did not come at noon;  
  
And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise of the moon,  
  
When the ground was a gypsy ribbon, looping purple moor  
  
Naraku's "children" came marching----  
  
Marching----Marching----  
  
Naraku's minions came marching, up to the old in door  
  
They said no word to the landlord, they took his food instead.  
  
But they gagged his daughter, and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed.  
  
Two of them knelt at the casement, mirror with one and a fan at the other's side!  
  
There was death at every window;  
  
And hell at one dark window;  
  
For Kagome could see, through her casementm the road that he would ride.  
  
Kouga had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
  
He had bound her spiritual arrow beside her, with the pointed end to her breast!  
  
"Now keep good watch!" and he kissed her. She heard the dead hanyou say-----  
  
Look for me by moonlight;  
  
Watch for me by moonlight;  
  
I'll come for thee by moonlight though hell may bar the way!  
  
She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with either sweat or blood!  
  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
  
Her fingertips had touched it! The bow and arrow were atlast hers!  
  
Her fingertips had touched them; she strove no more for the rest!  
  
Up, she stood up to attention, the point beneath her breast.  
  
She would not risk their hearing, she would not strive again;  
  
For the ground lay bare in the moon light;  
  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
  
And the blood in her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain.  
  
Crunch-crunch; crunch-crunch! Had they not heard it? Her love's footsteps on the leaves rung clear;  
  
Crunch-crunch; crunch-crunch!, In the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
  
The Inuyasha Hanyou came running,  
  
Running, Running!  
  
Naraku's "children" watched the hanyou oh so cunning! She stood up straight and still.  
  
Crunch-crunch in the frosty silence! Crunch-crunch in the echoing night!  
  
Nearer he came and nearer. Her face was like a light!  
  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
  
Then her hands moved in the moonlight,  
  
Her scream shattered the moonlight,  
  
Shattered with her breast in the moonlight and she warned him--with her death.  
  
He turned. He ran to the west; He did not know who stood  
  
Bowed with her head o'er the bow and arrow, drenched in her own blood!  
  
Not till the dawn her heard it, his face grew gray to hear  
  
How Kagome, the landlord's daughter,  
  
The landlord's brown eyed daughter,  
  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in darkness there.  
  
Back, he ran like a mad man, shouting a curse to the sky,  
  
With the green earth smoking behind him, his claws were held up high.  
  
Blood red was his clothing in the golden noon, wine-red without a hope;  
  
When they killed him there where he now lay,  
  
Killed him like a dog where he now lay,  
  
And he lay in his own blood where he still lay, silver hair hiding his face and throat.  
  
And still on a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees  
  
When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas  
  
When the ground is a ribbon of moonlight upon the deep green moor,  
  
A Inuyasha hanyou comes walking---  
  
Walking---walking---  
  
A Inuyasha hanyou comes walking up to the old in door.  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn yard  
  
And he tapped with his claws on the shutters, but all was locked and barred  
  
He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
  
But the landlord's brown eyed daughter  
  
Kagome, the landlord's daughter  
  
Plaiting a dark red love knot into her long black hair... 


End file.
